Resident Koopa
by Kaiimi
Summary: Mario and the gang seek refuge at Luigi's Mansion, in order to escape the zombies that are invading Mushroom City. But while they're there, they realize that one of them has started the virus. Who will survive before time runs out?
1. To The Mansion!

This fic was inspired by the online flash series, "Resident Koopa". The series was quite popular back in 2003 but it's popularity died very quickly. There were only 3 flash movies made, but a 4th one was gonna be made. However, the 4th one was cancelled far into production for unknown reasons and was said to popularize the RK series even more, so we may never know what the plot of the 4th was and who or what was put into it. The series can be found on newgroundsdotcom.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Luigi yelled out.

"I can't...-huff- run any...-huff- faster...this will kill me before the zombies will!" Wario panted heavily, still trying to run.

"I told you to ride on Yoshi with me and Peach, but did you listen? Noooo!" Mario teased and laughed. Yoshi was running fast, but it was obvious that he was just as tired as Wario was.

"Well, I didn't want to make the poor guy carry so much weight! Geez, you're more selfish than me. You're a freaking hero for crying out loud, all those years of chasing down Bowser should be MORE than enough for you to easily run a mile!" Wario yelled.

"Yeah, no kidding..." Yoshi muttered.

"Oh, shut up. I decided to give myself a break. All hero's need one!" Mario said.

"Toadette, does my hair look good? I wanna know because if I'm gonna die, then I wanna die in style and beauty." Peach said, twirling her hair.

"Of course it does Peach! Your hair ALWAYS looks good! Even when you wake up in the morning or you get into a catfight and someone pulls your hair!" Toadette happily commented.

"Oh, thank you! Just for that, I'm gonna give you a laffy taffy when we get to mansion!" Peach said.

"WHAT? I want a laffy taffy! I haven't eaten anything since this morning!" Waluigi complained.

"Pffff! No surprise there!" Diddy insulted.

"HEY! NO ONE WAS TALKING TO YOU!" Waluigi snapped.

"TOAD, EITHER MOVE YOUR SKINNY BUTT OR ELSE I WON'T BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND FOR THE WEEK!" Tiny screamed.

"Not everybody can be so athletic you know! Sheesh, your more naggy than Wendy Koopa!" Toad said.

"Did...did you just...compare me to Wendy Koopa?" Tiny asked confoundedly. "WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" Tiny cried and a gallon of tears started dripping down her face.

"Oh, get over it sistah! There are plenty worse things you can be called as an insult! Don't be such a crybaby!" Birdo yelled.

"HEY! Don't you mess with my sister or else there is gonna be a fight!" Dixie threatened.

"Bring it, bitch!" Birdo yelled.

"Gosh, I'm really craving a banana smoothie right now..." DK said to himself.

"Guys, come on, we can't be fighting right now. We'll just get to the mansion, rest for a bit, and THEN you can fight, okay?" Rosalina said.

"Guys, can you PLEASE slow down? I can't run in these heels!" Daisy complained.

"Then jump on Yoshi so you don't have to run!" Peach suggested.

"OH GOD NO..." Yoshi whispered in agony.

"Oh, okay!" Daisy said and jumped on Yoshi's back.

"OH! Grrrrr! These people are getting on my last nerve!" Yoshi said.

"Whew. We're finally here! I'm so proud of ourselves!" Luigi said in a cheesy way.

"Yeah yeah, cut the monologue stuff and let's get inside!" Birdo pushed Luigi out of the way and went into Luigi's Mansion. Everything had looked the same from when they last saw it.

"Ooooh, very fancy. I wouldn't mind staying in here for the rest of my life." DK said.

"Meh, my castle's 10 times better." Daisy said.

"Oh yeah? Well my castle is 20 times better!" Peach said ignorantly.

"Living anywhere in the galaxy beats both of you out." Rosalina said.

"She got you both!" Diddy added.

"Okay, so what do we do now? Do we just stay here for a while, or what?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, I think we all should split up to make sure there aren't any zombies roaming around in this place. And also to find food and drinks, particularly alchoholic drinks and soda. And maybe some magazines too, preferably Nintendo Power magazines." Luigi explained.

"Hell no! HELL TO THE FREAKING NO! Don't you realize what happens everytime people split up in situations like this? A ton of people get killed because they're too stupid to stay in larger numbers so no, I'm NOT gonna partake in this 'splitting up' ordeal because it's too risky." Toad complained. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Okay, if you're done ranting, Mushroom Head, then I'm gonna find me some bananas because I haven't had one in 30 minutes!" Dixie said, then went into the main hallway.

"I'll come too! Plus, I need some good excercise to build more muscle and not purge to death like SOME people do here!" Diddy annoyingly said and went with Dixie.

"HEY! I DO NOT PURGE MYSELF!" Daisy yelled.

"Uhh...Daisy? The little bastard was talking about me, not you." Waluigi pointed out.

"Oh...um...wow, this is embarassing." Daisy said, slightly blushing.

"I'll go with them too. I wanna make myself a banana smoothie, drink it, throw it back out and drink it again!" DK said with a cheesy smile and ran off.

"Now that guy knows how to drink a banana smoothie!" Wario said with a wink.

"Well, I'm gonna go check the basement and check if any zombies are down there. And spiders as well, because I despise spiders." Mario announced then started to head off.

"I'll go with you too, to enhance my courageness." Luigi said and took as well.

"I'm gonna go to the Master Bedroom, to check if my hair's okay." Peach said girlishly then ran off upstairs.

"Me and Waluigi are gonna hit the pool room because pool rocks and soccer sucks!" Wario said, then gave the 'rock on' hand symbol.

"But I don't even like pool!" Waluigi complained while being dragged away by Wario.

"C'mon Yoshi, let's go to the Conservatory so I can play Rainbow Road on piano!" Birdo cheerily said and grabbed Yoshi hard by the arm.

"OH GOD NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Yoshi squealed and was dragged off by Birdo.

"And...um...me and Daisy are gonna...um...go somewhere else that's not here. Bye!" Tiny suspiciously said, dragging Daisy along with her.

"What a bunch of morons! They're all gonna get themselves killed! Well, I'm just staying right here in the foyer where I can perfectly see if a zombie is gonna come and attack me. You'll stay with me too, right Toadette?" Toad asked. Toadette stood back in despair.

"Um...well, you see...I kinda...wanted to get a drink of water...in the kitchen...and eat some fruity snacks too..." Toadette said with uncertainty. Toad grunted.

"Fine. Go in there and get yourself killed. I'll just stay in here, protected and such." Toad said, clearly annoyed. Toadette left the foyer with a sigh.

"Don't worry Toad, I'll stay here with you." Rosalina said in comfort.

"...Where the hell did you come from?" Toad asked with an attitude. Rosalina facepalmed herself.

"Come on Daisy, let's go get our fortune told by Madame Clairvoya!" Tiny gestured and entered the room.

"Oh, sweet! I've always wanted my fortune told ever since...well, never! Teehee!" Daisy oddly said and went in the room.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THE BANANAS AT?" DK screamed and looked in every cabinet in the kitchen but could not find any. "WHY AREN'T THERE ANY BANANAS HERE? I WANT BANANAS RIGHT NOW!"

"Chill the heck out dude, it's not the end of the world. Geez, just eat sommy gummy fruit snacks or something." Dixie suggested and opened a nearby cabinet where the gummy snacks were.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I NEED TO HAVE A BANANA SMOOTHIE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I WILL GO INSANE! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" DK roared and threw the toaster against the wall.

"Uhh, dude? You already ARE insane." Diddy joked.

Toadette gleefully entered the room.

"Hey guys. I just came here to get some water and some gummy fruit snacks." Toadette greeted.

"Hey girl. Try not to pay attention to DK, he's having a psycho mood swing cause he can't find some bananas to make a banana smoothie." Dixie warned while DK was banging his head against the wall.

"Wow...um...no comment. At all." Toadette said and quickly grabbed her water bottle and gummy fruit snacks and left.

"So, should we try to calm him down?" Dixie asked.

"Hell no! This is pure entertainment! I wish I had my camera!" Diddy laughed.

"Well...um...this is the basement. The scariest place in a house where the killers and ghosts hide out at...-gulp-." Luigi said nervously.

"Oh stop being such a wuss, Luigi. There are no killers, ghosts, clowns or killer clowns down here. Well...at least, I'm pretty sure of it." Mario said. They both quickly went down the stairs. The light down there was dim, giving off an eerie setting.

"Um...so...which one of the rooms do you wanna go into?" Luigi frantically asked.

"I don't care. Let's just go to the right room because right is better than left. Or so I'm told." Mario said and entered the room. It was the breaker room. The light was conveniently on.

"Um...why's the light on? Was someone here before us?" Luigi asked.

"Someone probably hid out here before we did. Which is actually kinda creepy if you think about it." Mario pointed out.

"Well, uhh...nothing's here so let's go-o-o!" Luigi stuttered.

"Woah woah woah, hold on a second! There's something on the ground there..." Mario said, pointing at a blue piece of paper on the ground on the other side of the room. Mario went to it and picked it up.

"Well, what does it say?" Luigi quickly asked.

"...Not really sure. It looks like a blueprint of something. It looks like a small machine of some sort." Mario said, studying the paper very carefully.

"A machine? Why would something like this be here? And who wrote and drew all this stuff?" Luigi asked.

"I have no idea. But we should go ask Rosalina. She's kind of a braniac so she'll know what this is...I hope." Mario said. Luigi took the paper from his hands and read it as well.

"We should go now. Maybe this blueprint leads to the answer as to why all this zombie crap is happening." Mario said then started to exit the room.

"...Oh my god Mario! LOOK OUT!" Luigi screamed. Mario looked up and saw a toad zombie right in front of him and immediately bit into his neck.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! GET THIS BITCH OFF ME!" Mario screamed as his blood started to spray all over the walls and ground.

Luigi didn't know what to do to save his poor brother. He was too scared to get close to the zombie.

After a few seconds, Mario dropped to ground, completely lifeless. The zombie then set his sights on Luigi.

"Mario...get up!" Luigi yelled, but Mario didn't move an inch. "PLEASE MARIO, GET UP!" He cried. Luigi was completely helpless without his brother.

The zombie was getting closer and closer to Luigi. Luigi knew he had to make a move in order to not get infected.

Luigi swerved and ran to the right of the zombie. The zombie barely swiped at Luigi. Luigi barrel rolled out of the room and quickly went into the Cellar room.

"That was TOO close!" Luigi said, with his heart racing and beat super fast. He put a ton of stuff against the door so the zombie couldn't easily get in.

EOC.

Heh heh, things are just getting started in this fic! Please read and review and post who you want to survive or die, cause I may or may not change the outcome of who lives or dies! 


	2. Some Hell To Pay

"Alright, now this is where it all comes down to. The winning shot baby!" Wario said, aiming his pool stick at the 8 ball into a corner pocket. He was concentrating hard.

"Oh please, you act like this is the olympics or something. Just shoot the dang ball and let's get this lameass game overwith!" Waluigi complained, looking at his nails in a girly way.

"Here we go..." Wario whispered. He shot the 8 ball and it rolled and rolled and rolled...

...And it didn't go in.

"WHAT THE FUDGE? WHY DIDN'T THAT STUPID 8 BALL GO IN? GOD FREAKING DAMNIT! THE POWERS THAT BE CLEARLY DON'T WANT ME TO WIN! THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" Wario raged and threw his pool stick at the mirror, cracking it and stomped his feet on the ground.

"Oh brother..." Waluigi said, facepalming himself. He then took his pool stick and lightly shot the 8 ball into the corner pocket. "Woo. I won. Go me."

"THAT'S RIGHT, BRAG IT IN MY FACE BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU WINNERS ALWAYS DO! IT'S ALWAYS THE SAME WITH YOU PEOPLE! GAAAAAHHHH!" Wario angrily yelled.

"Dude, just calm the hell down already it's just a freaking game!" Waluigi yelled, clearly getting annoyed by Wario's stupidity.

"Hoo...you know what? You're absolutely right. It is just a game...a game that's part of the 1 million games I've lost ever since I was 5! DO YOU KNOW HOW SAD AND DEPRESSING THAT IS?" Wario angrily asked and tried to calm himself down.

"It's called 'life', Wario. Never take life seriously because no one ever gets out alive anyways." Waluigi said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah but...why does life have to be so unfair a lot of the time? It's just not right." Wario said.

"Because if life was fair, then life would be boring. So what we want isn't always what we get." Waluigi said, while putting his pool stick away.

"And what we get isn't always what we want." Wario said semi-dramatically. The brothers both looked at each other and started bursting out laughter.

"HAHA! Oh my gosh, I can't believe we started to act so dramatic right there! It's like we were in a play presented by drama club!" Wario laughed.

"I know! I was waiting for one of us to laugh about how ridiculous that was!" Waluigi laughed. At that moment, there was an uplifting mood for both of them, despite what was happening.

"Ahem...but still Wario, I'm just saying that don't take stuff so seriously. You're more of an awesome person when you don't." Waluigi said.

"Huh, I suppose you're right then. But what I AM gonna take seriously is this zombie apocalypse! How on earth are we gonna get out of it?" Wario asked.

"Eh, we'll just leave it to Mario. He always comes up with a solution to stuff like this." Waluigi said.

"That's true. I guess we'll just relax and think about how wonderful our new 3 story house will be once we steal about 1000 coins from a bank that's NOT located in Mushroom City or the one by where Daisy lives, which is the trash part of the town and has mutant monsters kidnap children every Tuesday for some odd reason." Wario said with a weird smile.

"Um...yeah...anyways! You wanna go to the projector room? I'm willing to be there's some I Love Lucy DVD's in there we can watch!" Waluigi said excitedly.

"OH MY GOSH I LOVE I LOVE LUCY! EEEEEK! LET'S GO!" Wario shrieked like a girl.

Waluigi opened the door to the room, only to have a zombie lunge at him and bite into his neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Waluigi screamed bloody murder and fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, that's so disgusting!" Wario shrieked and ran out of the room to the washroom.

Waluigi got up as best as he could and limped toward the door.

"Wario you coward get the hell back here and kill this zombie!" Waluigi called out angrily. The zombie lunged at him again and bit even deeper into his neck, causing excruciating pain and blood to drip out. Waluigi slowly became lifeless.

Meanwhile, in the Conservatory, Birdo was finishing up her piano version of Rainbow Road.

"And...done! So, what do you think?" Birdo politely asked out. Yoshi had a freaked out look on his face.

"Um...it was good...yeah, it was REALLY good! You should...um...do that for a talent show!" Yoshi lied.

"Okay, this girl does NOT know how to play the piano. Did she start playing the piano yesterday or something? Even Baby Peach could probably play better than her!" Yoshi thought.

"Thanks Yoshi! My piano instructor says I need A LOT of practice, but I don't believe him though. I think I'm good right now." Birdo confidently said.

"Well, your instructor wasn't kidding..." Yoshi whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"So, what do you wanna do now? You want me to play another song?" Birdo asked.

"NO! Please don't! Errr...I mean, uh...let's talk about if God exists or not. Or we can talk about why McDonald's is so good yet so bad at the same time. Or we can talk about Lady GaGa and why she's both a freak of nature yet a goddess at the same time." Yoshi said with a cheesy smile.

Daisy and Tiny entered the fortune teller room.

"Wow, it's so dark and eerie in this room. It's like we're in a horror movie!" Daisy shrieked.

"Step into the light..." Said a familiar female voice. A red light suddenly glowed out of nowhere at the fortune telling table.

"Wait, why does the light have to be red? Why can't it be pink or yellow or green or orange? Or all of the above?" Tiny asked.

"Oh, just shut up and sit down with me!" Daisy said and eagerly sat down at the table with Tiny.

Madame Clairvoya suddenly appeared at the other end of the table, in ghost form.

"Oh my gosh, it's a ghost! That is so radical! Wait...did I just seriously use that word?" Daisy asked herself while Tiny rolled her eyes.

"So, I assume you want your fortune told? Right?" Madame Clairvoya asked in a heavenly voice. Tiny and Daisy shook their heads up and down like puppets.

"Okay, I shall start with you then, Daisy." MC said. (MC in da place to be! -murdered-)

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Daisy asked in shocked.

"Because I know everything. I am the female form of God." MC said elegantly.

"Yeah, sure, and I'm the Queen of England." Tiny joked while rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Tiny! Don't make the girly God angry! Tell me my fortune!" Daisy ordered.

"Very well then. I shall peer into my crystal ball and see what's in store for you!" MC said, then started concentrating hard on the crystal ball.

"Oh my gosh, this is too exciting! Do you think this exciting, cause I sure do! OH EM GEE!" Daisy shrieked girlishly.

"I...I see it now! In the crystal ball! Daisy, I...I see you running in the corridor, just right outside this room!" MC said.

"Huh? Why am I running in the corridor?" Daisy asked confusedly.

"I'm not sure myself...hold on a second! You appear to have a scared look on your face! And it looks like you're running from something!" MC exclaimed.

"WHAT? What am I running from? Tell me this instant before I blow this house down!" Daisy demanded.

"I'm not sure, this stupid crystal ball isn't showing much else...wait a second...OH MY GOD THIS IS TERRIBLE!" MC shrieked.

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL IS IT?" Daisy screamed.

"...Ear wax is falling out of your ear! That's disgusting!" MC said.

"...So you're telling me I didn't clean out my ears right last night? CURSE YOU SWABS!" Daisy yelled.

"This is ridiculous." Tiny whispered while shaking her head sideways.

"Ah! The spirits depart me now! I'm afraid I can no longer what is in your future, Daisy." MC sadly said.

"Damnit! Now how am I suppose to know if I'm not running from zombies or Waluigi?" Daisy said in frustration.

"Tiny, you can have your future told if you want." MC said.

"Ugh, might as well." Tiny grunted.

"Alright, now...let me peer into my fabulous, ordinary-looking crystal ball..." MC said, staring deeply and oddly into the crystal ball. "Ah! What is this? I see you sitting right here in the table, talking to Daisy...and...huh? OH MY GOD!" MC shrieked.

"What? What is it? And it better be something that doesn't have to do with any part of my body!" Tiny said in all seriousness.

"It's...it's a man...attacking you...he jumps right from the door to the mirror open and he's...oh my god, he's chewing the back of your neck open!" MC said dramatically.

"WHAT?" Tiny shrieked.

"Oh my god..." Daisy said, feeling immediately scared.

"I...I can see no more now. The spirits have officially departed me. All I can say is this, to the both of you, get out of here and find somewhere safe immediately. You are no safe here and the place will be overrun by zombies within the next hour." MC said. Daisy and Tiny looked at each other in shock.

"I must now depart to the heavens to hang out with Michael Jackson and sip some lattes. I wish you good luck on your journey." MC then disappeared within a flash.

"This is NOT good Daisy, we need to tell everyone about this and get out of here now!" Tiny said.

"Totally agreed!" Daisy agreed and they both and started to run to the door.

But suddenly, a toad zombie jumped out from the mirror room and lunged at Tiny, knocking her down.

"OH SNAPSKES!" Daisy jumped.

The zombie began to sink its teeth to the back of Tiny's neck.

"AAAAAHHHH! THIS IS SO EFFED UP!" Tiny screamed.

"I'm so sorry Tiny, I just don't know what to do except for panic and escape! Oh wait, I could escape, duh!" Daisy said, having a blonde moment. She ran to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"WHAT THE? Why isn't this opening? This is so not cool!" Daisy panicked and started to sob. She certainly didn't plan to die by zombies feasting on her body!

Tiny's screams stopped. Daisy slowly turned around in fear.

"Um...Tiny? Please tell me you're still alive. I don't want to be the only non-undead person here!" Daisy called out, but Tiny did not reply back. Instead, the zombie got back and walked eerily toward Daisy.

"No...you stay back! I got sharp nails and I'm not afraid to use them!" Daisy warned. The zombie then started to run to her and Daisy ran from him as fast as she could. The zombie was literally chasing her around the room.

EOC.

Read and review please. Post who you want to live and die as well, and post who you think started the virus. 


	3. It's one of those, right?

"Hello! I am back!" Toadette cheerfully announced as she entered the foyer.

"How was running in the dark, huh? Was it scary? Were you expecting a zombie to pop out of nowhere and wish you could've just stayed in the foyer where it's safe and sound?" Toad said with a serious look.

"Oh, just shut up Toad. I only went in the kitchen and back and it wasn't even very far." Toadette said while rolling her eyes.

"Well, Toad is right about one thing, the foyer is the best place to be right now. Cause, if zombies were to come from the hallway then we would be able to spot them easily and just run upstairs to avoid them. And if they were to come from the front door, we just go upstairs as well or into the hallways." Rosalina pointed out.

"See? I told you this was the best place to be. But of course, nobody wants to listen to a shrimpy toad boy." Toad said in self-pity.

"Toad, no offense, but you're just one huge pity-party. Now, eat some of these gummy fruit snacks and chillax." Toadette demanded and threw him the rest of the gummy snacks in the bag.

"Oh...fine." Toad gave in and started munching on the gummy snacks.

"So, what do you guys wanna talk about? Food? Drinks? The music industry? The game industry? Miley Cyrus? Computers? Technology? Insects? Yo momma?" Rosalina asked. Toad and Toadette both looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Well, let's talk about what the hell we are gonna do when the zombies come invade this place. We need to have a Plan B, not just Plan A because Plan A's are usually worse than Plan B's and Plan C's are just filler plans when you can't think of something." Toad said.

"Well, we could possibly go to Rogueport if they come here. The thing is though, we would need a boat to get there and we don't even know if Rogueport has been invaded by zombies!" Toadette said.

"Oh, that's true. Isn't there a TV around here that we can possibly use? Cause if not, then that's just freaking stupid cause it's 2011 people, not 1911!" Toad complained.

"Toad, shut up. You're giving me a headache." Rosalina said while rubbing her forehead.

"If there's a TV in this place, I'm willing to bet it would be...in the Master Bedroom upstairs! Or not." Toadette said supernaturally.

"Well, what are waiting for? Let's go then!" Toad gestured and started to walk upstairs.

BANG BANG BANG!

"AH! WHAT WAS THAT?" Toad jumped.

"It's coming from the front door..." Rosalina said quitely.

"Who is it?" Toadette called out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Don't yell, they'll know we're in here!" Toad yelled.

"OH THE IRONY." Toadette insulted.

"Look, let's just ignore them okay? It won't do us any good if we panic about it." Rosalina said.

The door suddenly bursted and in came a group of zombies.

"OH SHIT! RUN FOR YOUR FREAKING LIIIIIIIIIFE!" Toadette screamed as she ran to the hallway instead.

"Wait for me!" Toad called out, but then suddenly got attacked by a couple zombies.

"NOOOOO! GET OFF ME!" Toad cried. He fell to the ground and every zombie began in the room feasting and chewing on his body.

"Shit, I'm out of here!" Rosalina swore and ran up to the parlor room, without looking back.

Toadette ran to the washroom in extreme panic. She tried to calm herself down.

"Oh my god, that was the most terrifying experience of my life! I almost shat myself!" Toadette said.

But then, a glimmer of hope began to shine down on Toadette as she spotted a black walkie-talkie on the dryer.

"OH YES! THANK YOU GOD, OR SOME UNSEEABLE FORCE THAT'S WATCHING OVER ME!" Toadette cheered and swiped the walkie-talkie and turned it on.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Toadette spoke.

The walkie-talkie buzzed for a bit but then a voice came on.

"Yes? Hello? Who is this?" Said a man's voice.

"Oh! Um, this is Toadette Toadina Joanie-Toad requesting that you save me and my friends at a 3 story mansion. The mansion's located on 666 Death Road and we need help RIGHT NOW, or else all our friends are gonna die 1 by 1 just like in a slasher movie or fanfiction!" Toadette pleaded.

"Okay, we have deployed a group of Toad soldiers to your location. Expect arrival in 30 minutes." Said the voice.

"WHAT? 30 minutes? I don't think we have that much time!" Toadette cried.

No response. Just static.

"...Crap. They're gone." Toadette sighed in disappointment.

"...Hello?" Said a different voice on the walkie-talkie. Toadette jumped.

"YES? HELLO? Who is this?" Toadette asked.

"The question isn't who am I, the question is, if you want to die or not." Said the voice.

"Well of course I don't wanna die! How stupid are you?" Toadette said.

"Shut up, bitch! You wanna know who I am, right? I'm the maker of the zombie virus. And I'm also someone you know..." Toadette's eyes widened.

"You...started this? But...I don't even recognize your voice! How could it be someone I know?" Toadette asked.

"It's called a voice disguiser. Now, answer the following question and I will let you live. Name the groundbreaking horror movie remake that sold over 50 million in its opening weekend."

"Um...there's so many that were successful! Uhh...Attack of the Killer Tomatoes, Robots From Planet Saturn, Oh My God I Just Killed My Daughter, Murder At Sunny Street, Mutants From Australia, The Killer Without A Brain, The Yo Momma Killer, Murders at Koopa High, Gore Galore, Killer Clown Invasion, The Grim Reaper Who Stalks Teenagers Who's IQ's Are Lower than 100 Parts 1-7, Killer Teachers, Typical Slasher Movie, The Toad Killer, The Koopa Killer, The Princess Killer, The Killer Who Takes Out Organs And Labels Them For The Police, Murders in Jollywood, Massacre at Jolly Roger's Lagoon, Alphabetical Murder, Nightmare On Wisdom Street, Death Cruise, Halloween Horror Party, Mario Destination, Friday The 14th, Pink Christmas, House of Earwax...

...it's one of those, right?" Toadette said while panting.

"NONE OF THE ABOVE!" Yelled the voice.

"WHAT!" Toadette screamed.

A zombie then suddenly jumped out from the nearby room and lunged at Toadette, but Toadette barely just dodged him and ran out of the room.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LISTED ALL THOSE MOVIES FOR NOTHING!" Toadette yelled and hid in the Ball Room.

Meanwhile...

Daisy was still running around the room, being chased by the zombie.

"Damn, this guy is too good! He's been chasing me for the past 10 minutes!" Daisy said to herself and started to get really tired.

And then suddenly, Tiny got up as well. She was now Zombie Tiny and begun to chase Daisy.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! 2 vs. 1 is so not fair!" Daisy complained. She then tried the door again, and she actually got it open this time!

"Ohhhhh! You have to pull the door open, not push it open! Jeeze, I'm even blonder than Peach!" Daisy said realizing her laughably stupid mistake.

Daisy tried to run to the basement, only to find a zombie coming up after her. She screamed and turned back around and ran the opposite direction. She tried to go the washroom...only to see yet another zombie was heading her way. So she then turned toward the foyer, hoping to make an escape...only to find the group of zombies in there. The zombies backed her against the wall and began chewing on her body. They seemed to enjoy it very much.

"HEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEE!" Daisy screamed out. She was in extreme pain that would only last until her heart finally stopped beating.

Seconds later, she was dead. Perfectly vulnerable for the zombie to rip her apart.

EOC.

Like I said before, read and review please. Post who you want to live or die blah blah blah. And also, for those of you saw Scream 4, there's quite an obvious reference to it in this chapter! 


	4. Infected

In the washroom, Wario flushed the toilet again for the 3rd time in a row.

"Ugh...GOD! That was even worse than the time I purged myself...oh god, I hope I don't throw up just for remembering THAT!" Wario said to himself. He went to the sink to wash his face and hands. He looked at himself in the mirror for what seemed the longest time.

"...My brother is dead, isn't he? Well, technically 'dead' but...he's no longer a living human being now...that should've been me who got bitten, not him. It should've been me..." Wario depressingly said. He felt weak and sad at that point and it felt like he just wanted to give up on thriving to survive.

Wario sighed. He literally felt like he couldn't go on at that point.

Wario stepped outside the washroom and went to the pool room.

"Alright zombie, where the hell are you? I'm gonna kick your ass for killing my brother!" Wario threatened and cracked his knuckles.

The zombie jumped in front of him from behind the door. Drool was coming out of its mouth. The zombie's eyes were white as white can be. His right arm had muscle, bone and tissue all exposed from another zombie that had bit him before.

"TAKE THIS!" Wario screamed and kicked the zombie in the jaw. This knocked the zombie back a bit.

"HA! Not so tough now, are you?" Wario laughed. He then started to punch and kick the zombie repeatedly, pushing him back and back until he fell down to the floor.

"Hahahah! Now take some of THIS!" Wario said evilly and pushed his thumbs into the zombie's eyes deeper and deeper until blood started gushing out. The zombie groaned in pain but quickly became truly lifeless.

"You don't mess around with the Wario Bros., bitch." Wario insulted and wiped the blood on his pants and spat on the zombie's body. He actually felt better at that moment and proud of himself.

But then, Waluigi come from behind and bit deep into Wario's neck.

"AAAAAHHH! GET OFF OF ME!" Wario screamed and fell to the ground. He tried to stop the bleeding from his neck but it was no use as too much was pouring out.

He looked up only to see his zombified brother standing over him.

"No...how could you do this to your own brother, Waluigi? After everything we've been through...I can't believe it." Wario said, speaking as clear as he could from the pain.

Waluigi just got onto Wario's body and bit into his neck once again, uncapable of understanding Wario's woe.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wario screamed. And that was the last scream he will ever scream.

"There it is again!" Dixie shrieked and stood up. Her, Diddy and DK were in the dining room, munching on some snacks while DK was just sleeping on the table, extremely tired from his 'psycho episode'.

"You're just hallucinating Dixie...as usual..." Diddy awkwardly.

"No, I'm being serious Diddy! I could've sworn I heard another scream coming from the hallways!" Dixie said and started heading towards the door.

"Uhhh, maybe it's just some of them fooling around! You know how Peach and Mario can get overly-flirtacious sometimes!" Diddy said in slight panic.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Those screams sounded like someone being killed or chased after!" Dixie stated and went out in the hallway. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Diddy walked near Dixie. "You don't think the zombies got in...do you?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Dixie responded. She checked around the corner, in the hallway to the foyer...and saw a puddle of blood near the doorway to the foyer.

"Oh my god!" Dixie shrieked and covered her mouth and backed away. "WHAT? What is it?" Diddy asked, his breathing getting faster.

"There's blood...by the door to the Foyer..." Dixie said, trying to calm herself down. Diddy's eyes widened in fright. "Here, I want you to take DK and find everyone in the foyer area. I will go look for everyone around here." Dixie ordered.

"What? No, that's too risky! Everyone else could be dead by now and zombies could be in the house as well! We should stay in the dining room where it's more safer." Diddy said and tried to pull Dixie but she threw her arm away from him.

"Excuse me? I want to find my friends because they could still be alive! I'm not afraid of some slowass, drooling zombies! Well, unless they're in a group of course. Now, take DK and go to the foyer. If you find anyone or not no matter how hard you search, come back here and I'll meet you here. Okay?" Dixie said. Diddy sighed and slowly nodded his head.

"Come on DK, get up. We're gonna find everyone now." Diddy said and shook DK.

"Ugh...but I want some chocolate milk first! And some banana ice cream!" DK complained.

"You'll get you're ice cream and choco milk once we're done find everyone now move it!" Diddy demanded. DK frustratingly got up and jumped on the ground and ran to the foyer.

"Be careful..." Dixie whispered.

She turned around and looked at the ball room. She thought about what could be on the other side. She thought that a zombie could possibly jump out of nowhere and kill her.

But then she decided to be a brave monkey and just open the door as fast as she could. So she did and almost got hit by a chair leg.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Dixie screamed.

"Oh, it's you! I thought it was a zombie, I'm so sorry!" Toadette apologized and went to her.

"Yeah, thanks for almost hitting my head and almost giving me a heart attack." Dixie said half-sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be such a bitch. Just be appreciative that we're both alive especially after the mess that happened..." Toadette said with a shiver.

"Huh? What mess?" Dixie asked.

"You didn't hear? A zombie hoard barged in the foyer and killed Toad. Luckily, me and Rosalina got away but Rosalina went upstairs instead." Toadette explained.

"Oh, that's good. But wait a second...how come you don't seem to be affected by Toad's death?" Dixie asked.

"Because I've already cried like a billion tears out and I can't cry anymore. Besides, there's no point about in crying about stuff that happened in the past." Toadette said.

"Wow, you move on quickly...a little TOO quickly..." Dixie said, glaring at her.

"Oh, don't paint me up as some sort of suspect here! I just wanna get the hell out of here and move on with my life, okay?" Toadette said with an attiude.

"Alright, alright! Jeeze. So, have you seen anyone else?"

"Unfortunately not. I mean, it's like this place is totally empty now, ya know? You would think they would hear all the zombie moans and screaming, but nobody comes to check it out..." Dixie's eyes widened.

"Actually I heard the screams but I thought I was just imagining things actually. But...do you really think everyone else could be dead?"

"Well, it's certainly possible. The only thing I know so far is that Toad is, unfortunately, dead and now I think I'm the next target!" Toadette freaked.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Because it seems that zombies like mushrooms the most. They're more edible than human, monkey or dinosaur skin for crying out loud! THIS IS BEYOND UNFAIR!"

"Umm, yeah, anyways, DK and Diddy are in the foyer area so hopefully they'll find Rosalina and anyone else there."

Meanwhile, in the Master Bedroom...

"Ah, there we go! My hair looks perfect!" Peach said cheerily as she put the brush down and smiled in the mirror. Her hair was perfectly straight and it looked...well, perfect.

"Sweet, now if I were to die, I would in the most beautiful way possible! Isn't that just awesome?" Peach said to herself.

"Now then, I guess I must join Toad in his foyer adventures or whatever. I wonder if the kitchen has some gummy fruit snacks?" She wondered out loud.

Then, the door slammed open and in ran a zombie coming right at her.

"AAAAAH!" Peach screamed and narrowly dodged the zombie and landed on the bed.

"Get away from you monster!" Peach shrieked and struggled to get over the bed.

She ran to the door, but when she though she was gonna get out unharmed, she was dead wrong.

The zombied grabbed her hard by the arm and bit into her arm. She screamed as loud as she could. The pain shot through her whole body in that instant.

She quickly rejuvenated and slapped the zombie in the face and ran off.

"Um...which the door do you wanna go in first?" Diddy asked.

"Uhh, the door that doesn't lead to zombies!" DK stupidly answered. Diddy facepalmed himself.

"Looks like we're gonna have to take our chances then..." Diddy said as he slowly headed towards the parlor door.

Then the other door slammed open.

"OH YES! I'm so glad to see you guys!" Peach said in immediate happiness and hugged DK.

"Um...nice to see you too...I guess?" DK said confusedly.

"Peach! We're so glad to see you!" Diddy happily said.

"Yeah, same here..." Peach said but then her smile slowly faded.

"So, have you seen anyone else around here, we're trying to look for everybody so we can re-group and stay safe!" Diddy said.

"No. No...I have not seen anyone..." Peach awkwardly said, which made Diddy raise his eyebrow.

"HI-YA!" Rosalina screamed as she slammed the parlor door open and almost kicked Diddy in the face.

"WOAH! WATCH IT, SISTAH!" Diddy shrieked.

"Oh, sorry! I heard some noise out here and I assumed it was zombies. Which...doesn't make sense cause zombies can't talk...wow, I'm stupid." Rosalina said with a faceplam.

"Indeed." DK agreed. Rosalina glared at him.

"Well, we're glad we found you. Have you seen anyone else?" Diddy asked.

"Well...Toad sadly died after the zombie hoard busted in the foyer. Toadette ran to the hallway and I just ran up here, thinking it would be safer." Rosalina explained. The others gasped.

"WHAT? Toad is dead? Man, that really sucks! Okay, we can't let anymore people die so let's just stay together and go to the dining room, cause that's where we'll meet Dixie at." Diddy gestured.

"WOAH, HOLD ON A SECOND!" Rosalina shouted and everyone halted. "Peach, why is your arm bleeding?"

"Oh...I...I scraped it on accident...yeah..." Peach answered in immediate worry and pressed her right harder on her left arm. But Rosalina didn't buy it. She forcefully pushed away her right hand and revealed a bloody wound spot.

"Oh my god! She...she's been bitten!"

"WHAT?" Diddy and DK yelled in shock at the same time. Peach started to cry.

"I'm sorry okay!" Peach cried. "I was in the master bedroom doing my hair and this awful zombie came in and bit my arm! I bet he wouldn't like it if I bit on his arm!"

"Peach, since you got bitten, that means you're infected with the virus...which means we have to kill you." DK said.

"Hell no, you are NOT killing me. Not right now. Just let me think of something first..." Peach begged.

"Well right now's not the time cause we need to go back to the dining room ASAP!" Diddy said. Then the four quickly went down the stairs.

SURPRISE! The group of zombies came back in yet again for a surprise attack.

"AAAAHHH! OH MY GOD! GO GO GO!" Rushed Rosalina trying to avoid the zombies and got into the hallway.

"Shit! I don't wanna be bitten again!" Peach shrieked and ran to the hallway.

"HURRY DIDDY!" DK screamed, as he wants both of them to get out alive.

"Oh!" Diddy shouted and tripped over to the ground. Right then and there, that was the end of Diddy.

"GAAAAAAHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE!" Diddy screamed as loud as he could as the zombies were chewing on every part of his body. His legs and arms were being ripped apart.

"!" DK screamed. He couldn't believe it. His brother (Diddy is supposedly DK's brother but a couple other sites state otherwise so don't quote me on this) who he's know all of his life was dead. Just like that.

"So, while they're doing that stuff, what should we do?" Toadette asked, walking out in the hallway with Dixie.

"Well if I remember correctly, Yoshi and Birdo are in the conservatory and Wario and Waluigi are in the pool room which are at the end of the hallway. Let's go!" Dixie happily gestured.

"Cool. And actually that reminds me, I have some good news to share with you!" Toadette said, all yippy.

"Really? Tell me now!" Dixie hesitated.

"Okay, it's-"

Suddenly a hand smacked on to Dixie's shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Both girls screamed in major fight.

"No it's me, Luigi!" Luigi cried.

"Oh my gosh Luigi, I'm so happy to see you!" Dixie cheered and hugged him.

"Yeah, we're lucky to find you alive. We're trying to find everyone else and re-group back together." Toadette explained.

"Yeah...um...I need to say something...while me and Mario were in the basement this...zombie came out of nowhere and attacked Mario...it was so horrible! And I barely got away too..." Luigi said with watery eyes.

"WHAT? Mario is dead?" Dixie gasped. Luigi nodded.

"Okay, that does it. We are finding everyone else RIGHT NOW. We can't afford to lose anybody else!" Toadette angrily said and marched down the hallway. She slammed the door open to the Conservatory.

"Yoshi! Birdo! We need to go now! We're trying to re-group everyone together because people have died so far and we can't lose more people." Toadette explained.

"OH YES! THANK YOU!" Yoshi cheered in relief and ran out the room.

"Oh man and I was about to play Spirit Temple on piano too! Grrrr, stupid zombie invasion!" Birdo pouted and left the room.

"Hey guys! Glad to see you're alive." Yoshi said to Dixie and Luigi.

"Good to see you and Birdo are alive too..." Luigi said with a forced smile.

"Anyways, Toad and Mario have died so far. Have you seen anyone within the past 10 minutes?" Dixie frantically.

"WHAT? TOAD AND MARIO ARE DEAD? OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD!" Birdo overreacted and screamed.

"Oh my...but no, I've just been stuck in that hellho- err I mean room the whole time." Yoshi answered.

"Damn. Well, Wario and Waluigi are close by here. They're in the pool room which is right..." Dixie almost ended her sentence but stopped as the door to the pool room was open.

Everyone was staring at the doorway in silence. They felt like nobody was even in that room.

"Um...I'll go check to see if they're in there..." Yoshi said. He walked slowly to the door, getting steadily nervous and hoping that Wario and Waluigi are still alive.

...

...

"AH!" Yoshi jumped as two familiar zombies popped out of the room.

"OH SHIT! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Toadette screamed and the group ran to the fork in the hallway.

"Down there! Get to the dining room!" Dixie ordered and the group ran as fast as they could.

At the other end, they saw DK, Peach and Rosalina run to the dining room...only to have a big group of zombies follow them and the zombified form of Tiny and Daisy as well.

"Holy crap! Tiny looks disgusting as a zombie!" Toadette yelled.

"Just shut up and keep running!" Birdo demanded. The group finally got in the dining room, slammed the door and locked it before any zombies could get in.

EOC.

You know what to do.


	5. Chaos

4 characters die in this chapter so be prepared to shed some tears...

"OH MY GOD, THAT WAS WAY TOO CLOSE!" Birdo yelled and panted.

"For real! Did you see how long Daisy's nails were? She could've easily swiped me with those if I had come an inch closer to her!" Toadette said.

"Okay okay! Please stop focusing on the zombies and let's just take a huge breather and talk about how the hell we're gonna get out of here!" Dixie said.

"Wait...why is she bleeding?" Luigi shouted, pointing to Peach.

"I got bit, okay? I tried to get away as fast as I could but it resulted in an epic fail." Peach explained in short.

"Wait, if she got bit, then why the hell are we letting her in here? She could turn into a zombie any second!" Yoshi said.

"Yeah, but she begged us not to kill her so..." Rosalina lead on.

"You are not killing me. Here, use that conveniently placed rope over there to tie me up to this chair, that way I can't harm anyone when I turn." Peach said.

"Wow, you actually pitched a perfect idea for once in your life, Peach! Well done!" Toadette congratulated.

"Oh, thank you, you're too kind." Peach responded while blushing.

Later, DK successfully tied up Peach to a dining room chair where there was no way she could possibly move to get up.

"There we go! I did a perfect job tying her up, didn't I?" DK egotistically said.

"Meh. I've seen better. Way better." Yoshi said.

"Agreed." Rosalina agreed.

"Ugh! You're all so judgmental!" DK pouted.

"Hey...wait a second, where's Diddy at? Don't tell me he's dead...is he?" Dixie asked in worry.

"I'm sorry girl but...he got killed by the zombies. His body was torn a part piece by piece. His fingers were eaten by a couple koopa zombies. There was blood everywhere and I saw his intestines and oh my god! Were they so bloody! It looked like red licorice in liquified form! And I think I saw his spine too!" Rosalina described over-dramatically.

"WOW! Talk about over-descriptive! Okay, we get it, Diddy is dead and I'm sorry for your loss, Dixie but you have to move on." Toadette said.

Dixie sobbed a bit. "...Fine. I understand. If he's dead, then he's dead. Nothing I can do about it." She wiped her eyes.

"He was a great monkey indeed. Sucks that I didn't get to her his new rap album..." Yoshi sighed.

"WHAT? HE HAD AN ALBUM COMING OUT AND I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT IT?" Dixie yelled.

"...Diddy raps?" Rosalina asked.

"Well, speaking of people dying...for the few of you who didn't hear this...Mario, yes, the Mario that saves Peach from Bowser because she's too lazy to defend herself with weaponry even though she's the richest person in the Mushroom Kingdom, is dead as well." Luigi said. There were a few gasps.

"WHAT? First, I get infected and now my boyfriend is dead? This is the most over-dramatic way to die!" Peach angrily said.

"...Great. Well, we just lost a lot of hope of surviving there." Yoshi said with a sigh.

"But wait! There's something else I need to share with as well. But let's sit down first." Luigi gestured and they all sat in the chairs around the dining table.

"Ha! I don't need to sit down because I already AM sitting down!" Peach laughed.

"No shit, Sherlock." Toadette spat.

"While I was in the basement, I found this blueprint suspiciously laying on the floor. I tried to figure out what it means but no luck. But it looks like a small machine of some sort or maybe some generator? I dunno, but you guys should take a look at it and tell me what you think." Luigi explained and handed the paper to Birdo.

"Hmm...this looks like it's a plan for something...maybe somebody who created this was gonna make something out of this...machine or generator? I'm not sure." Birdo said, then handed it to Yoshi.

"Um, I think this is a blueprint not only for a machine or generator...but for something else it looks like. There's these weird symbols and words that I can't understand." Yoshi said then handed it to Rosalina.

"...Oh my gosh!" Rosalina gasped. "I think it's...a plan for the zombie virus!"

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted at the exact same time.

"Well, I'm not EXACTLY sure but from the looks of everything that is drawn out here, that's what it seems like. This blueprint is something that somebody came up with, with research and info to come up with a virus that started this zombie invasion." Rosalina explained.

Everyone's jaw dropped. They could not believe it.

"Oh my god, who would be so sadistic and insane to come up with such a thing?" Dixie said.

"Oh my gosh! That totally reminds me! I forgot to mention this earlier, but while I was in the washroom there was this oddly placed walkie-talkie in there so I talked into it and someone responded. I asked them for help and they told me where I was so I told them the address and they said they're bringing out troops to rescue in 30 minutes!" Toadette cheered.

Everybody rejoiced in relief.

"Sweet justice! I knew fate wouldn't let us down!" Toadette said.

"Oh, shut up! You knew the worst would happen right from that start!" Birdo yelled.

"Do you wanna get bitch-slapped?" Toadette angrily asked.

"Guys, stop it please! This is no time to be arguing at a good time like this!" Yoshi pleaded.

"Yoshi's right. Let's be thankful that a miracle has come to us." DK said.

"Toadette, when did you last talk to them?" Dixie asked.

"I think it was 15 minutes ago." She answered.

"Okay. So that means we have around 15 minutes left until they get here. Good." Dixie said with a bright smile.

"But wait! There's more! After that, this weird, creepy voice came on and talked to me. The voice told me that he...or she had started the virus! And the voice told me that it was someone I knew as well!" Toadette exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted at the exact same time...again.

"Wait...so what you're saying is...somebody HERE started the virus?" Yoshi asked, wanting some clarification.

"Yep! And he also made me answer this stupid stab trivia question about what horror movie remake made over 50 million in the opening weekend. I listed like 20 movies and none of them were right!" Toadette complained.

"Um...the horror movie remake that made over 50 million in opening weekend was 'Run Katy Perry, Run!'" Birdo said.

"...Wow. Shows how much I'm a horror fan." Toadette facepalmed herself.

"Well if someone here made the virus, then who the heck could it be? Is the maker even alive by now?" Dixie asked.

"I don't think any one of us could've made the virus...could we? I mean, none of us are anguished or...unpredictable enough. I think the chances of someone else that's NOT one of our close that made the virus is a lot higher." Luigi explained.

"But the thing is though is that none of us know what our other friends really do, 'behind the scenes'. One of us could be secretly insane and worship a demi-goddess that's the opposite of the one in the supposed heavens, which I guess wouldn't be considered a demi-goddess if it's an opposite of a God so it would be more like a demi-demon, if ya catch what I'm saying here." Toadette said.

Everyone stared at her weirdly.

"Uhh...despite that pointless description about Gods, Toadette is right. We all really don't know what another person does when they're all alone. Someone can have the most innocent looking face and alibi but they could still be doing something evil when no one's with them." DK added.

"Yeah, like Peach!" Yoshi pointed out. Everyone looked toward Peach and she suddenly started moving and growling fiercely at everyone, trying to get the ropes off her as best as she could. Her eyes were pearly white and her teeth were a bit sharper than before. And her face looked more...evil.

"OH MY GOD!" Birdo shrieked.

"Guys, don't worry. She's tied up. She can't hurt us...I hope." DK said with uncertainty.

"Anyways, back to the conversation at hand, if one of us here DID create the virus and that person's still alive then that-" Dixie started to say, but was cut off by Peach's annoying growling and yelling.

"GOD, can somebody shut that bitch up please?" Birdo said, heavily annoyed.

"Here, let's go in the hallway so we can continue what we were discussing." Luigi said and got up.

"Fine by me. It smells like rotten cheese in here, anyways." Yoshi complained. The 7 went out the room and into the empty hallway.

"So, like I was saying, if one of us made the virus, and that person is still alive, then who would be the most likely candidate?" Dixie asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"Um...why should we be worrying about that? The only thing we should be focused on right now is having that rescue team that Toadette called, come and save us. That's it." Birdo stated.

"We SHOULD be focused on it because what if the virus-maker strikes again in the future? We could get rid of him or her right now and prevent anymore catastrophes!" DK said.

"You know Birdo, I'm pretty sure you're the virus-maker because you tried to direct attention off the subject!" Toadette accused.

"WHAT? That is such BS! How dare you accuse me of something like that? I should punch you hard in the gut for that!" Birdo yelled.

"Woah calm down Birdo! Please. I know we're in a tough situation but now's not the time to lash out on others!" Rosalina said, trying to be the peace-keeper of the group.

"I agree with Rosalina. Look, I know we're confused on who could be this virus-maker but we really should not dwell on it so much or else another argument will break out." Yoshi said.

"I just wanna know who would be so cruel and sick in the head to do this stuff and kill so many people. It chills me to the bone!" Luigi dramatically said.

"Fine, whatever. Just do what you guys want. Come on, let's go to the kitchen and drink some gatorade and/or chocolate milk." Toadette gestured.

"HOLD UP A SECOND!" Dixie yelled.

"What now?" Birdo said, more annoyed than ever.

"Something doesn't seem right here...or is it just me?" Dixie said oddly, looking at everyone.

"Can you stop being delusional for once in your life, please?" Toadette said jerkily. Dixie glared at her.

"No, wait, she's right. Something's missing here..." Yoshi said. Everyone started to get worried.

Suddenly, Rosalina screamed.

"The zombies have all disappeared! Where did the hell did they go?" She asked.

Everyone looked around with worried looks.

"Don't tell me...are they bringing back more zombies to hunt us down?" DK asked.

"No. That's just an assumption. That can't be..." Yoshi said and shook his head.

"But why else would they have randomly disappeared? It just makes no sense." Rosalina said.

Then suddenly, the zombies came back and flooded the hallway from the parlor quickly, and they were all aiming towards the survivors.

The group stared in shock and fright at the zombies, surprised to see how so many of them there were.

"...RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!" Dixie screamed as loud as she could and all hell broke less right then and there.

Luigi screamed and ran towards the basement again, just barely missing a zombie's attack.

Yoshi cowardly ran into the Ball room. Toadette ran back into the dining room. DK ran to the door at the end on the right, where the staircase was.

"COME ON! WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Rosalina screamed, dragging Dixie with her.

"Hold up!" Birdo yelled, but was too slow and thus, all the zombies pulled her back and started chewing her body. She gave a death-chilling scream as the zombies started to pull her into the zombie group. Her blood was sprayed all over the floor and walls.

"NO! BIRDO!" Dixie cried, running towards her but Rosalina pulled her back.

"Stop! There's nothing we can do for her! Let's go!" Rosalina pleaded and ran down the hallway with her.

"OH MY GOD, THAT WAS WAY TOO FREAKING SCARY!" DK yelled to himself and tried to slow down his breathing. He semi-calmly entered the nearby room and gazed in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, it's a weight room! I can totally tone my huge muscles here! This is beyond cool!" DK cheered.

Dixie and Rosalina came at the end of the hallway, only to see zombies coming out of the courtyard as well.

"This never ends does it!" Rosalina screamed and ran to the door.

"WHAT THE? Why isn't this thing opening?" Dixie cried, tugging on the door as hard as she could.

"DK! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Rosalina screamed and banged on the door and Dixie did the same.

The girls looked back, only to find the zombies getting closer and closer to them.

"SHIT! OPEN UP, GODDAMNIT!" Dixie screamed and started to cry because she didn't want to die. Not today.

The door finally opened up.

"YES!" Rosalina cheered and slammed the door behind her. The girls then went upstairs and entered the Tea room.

Meanwhile, Yoshi was in the Ball room, breathing heavily from fright.

"Damnit, they just HAD to kill my girlfriend didn't they? I'm so sorry Birdo, but running away was my first instinct..." Yoshi said to himself. But then, he noticed something. A window. A window that leads right out the mansion, to the outside. He smiled in relief and ran as fast as he could.

He ran and ran and ran, and smashed through the window and landed hard on the ground. Yoshi got a few cuts on his skin, but he got out safely.

"Haha! Perfect! I have gotten out alive, bitches! Take that, you lameass zombies cause nobody messes with KING YOSHI!" Yoshi roared and laughed. He was obviously overconfident at that point.

But then he saw something that made his stomach drop. A hoard of zombies running towards him, right from the corner of the house before him.

"...Freaking A." Yoshi said to himself and the zombies knocked him over and started eating his insides out.

"AAAAAHHHH! THIS IS NOT HOW I WANTED TO DIE!" Yoshi screamed in extreme pain. The zombies enjoyed feeding on him, intestines and all.

In the Tea room, Dixie and Rosalina were trying to calm theirselves from what happened.

"Gosh, that was WAY too close! A second longer, and we would've been dead!" Rosalina said.

"Tell me about it. I wanted to kill myself at that point so I could save myself from having my insides being eaten." Dixie said.

Rosalina then noticed something odd out the window, on the ground. She tried to get a closer look and her eyes started to widen.

"AH! Yoshi...he's...he's dead! They're eating him!" Rosalina shrieked and looked away from the disgusting sight.

"WHAT?" Dixie yelled and looked out the window as well. The zombies were eating his remains. Dixie kicked the wall.

"Okay, that does it. We need to back down there and find everyone or else we're all gonna be dead before we know it." Dixie said and started to look around the for weapons.

"HUH? Are you psycho or something? Did you seriously not see the hundreds of zombies that were invading the hallway? There's no way we'll survive down there!" Rosalina said.

"But we have to save our friends though! We can't just leave them out there to die!" Dixie said.

"I understand but, chances are the rest of them are probably dead by now! We should wait here for that rescue team to come and get us, there is no other way!" Rosalina said.

"Fine. You can just stay up here and wallow in fear. I'm gonna go find me a weapon and kill every damn zombie and find our friends!" Dixie courageously said. She then shrieked and picked up a useful weapon.

"Aha! I found a grenade! This will be perfect for killing all the zombies!" She cheered.

"Um...what's a grenade doing in a tea room?" Rosalina asked. They both wondered the logic of having an oddly placed grenade in a tea room, of all places.

"Well, whatever. I'm gonna go throw this in the hallway, hopefully killing every last zombie there." Dixie stated and then ran out the room. Rosalina slowly followed with a depressing sigh.

Meanwhile, again, Toadette got into the dining room in panic. She ran across the room to the kitchen while Peach was growling at her as loud as she could.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, PEACH!" Toadette yelled and ran into the kitchen and slammed the door. She felt safe for now.

"Hoo...thank god I'm out of there. Poor Birdo, she was too stupid to get her butt outta there..." Toadette said with a shake of her head. She went to the fridge and got some cool blue gatorade and went out to the backyard.

There was a cool breeze going on which made Toadette feel a bit better.

"So...this is it now, huh? I just wait till they come here to rescue me...who knows how long that will take." Toadette said depressingly and took a big gulp of her gatorade and sighed.

And then she noticed something. The wall to the left of her, it lead outside the mansion grounds! She didn't know what area was on the other side, but she knew it had to be safer than this place.

"Aha! This is the perfect escape route!" Toadette said with a smile. As she started to walk to it, a dog from the doghouse came into the open. The dog started growling loudly and barked at Toadette. But this was no ordinary dog...this one was infected.

"Oh no..." Toadette said, in fear of the intimidating dog. She ran to the wall as fast as she could, jumped and tried to pull herself up.

But she was too slow as the dog bit hard into her leg and she fell to the ground.

"NO! PLEASE HELP MEEEEE!" Toadette screamed as the dog began to fiercely bite into her skin and chew her insides open. Blood got all over the nearby wall while Toadette was screaming to her death, incidicating what a gory mess it was.

EOC.

Read and review please. If you review, you'll get a jar of pickles! :D

(And yes, I know some of you are upset that Yoshi has died, but come on, you have to admit that he survives way too much in all these horror fics or he lasts a long while. I just wanted to be original for once)


	6. Coincidences

Hey, for those of you who are reading this, check out my new community I made. It's a community specifically for all the Mario horror/slasher/zombie/etc. fics should be at. If you wanna add your own fics to this then just PM me and I'll make you a member.

"Wait! Dixie! Before you do this, think about what else could happen, like the house collpasing due to the explosion?" Rosalina warned.

"Oh please. Have you seen the size of this mansion? It won't collapse. And I doubt the grenade explosion will be big either. Come on, there is no other way to do this." Dixie replied. Rosalina responded in a sigh.

Dixie took off that hook that's on the common grenade (or whatever the heck you call them), opened the door, threw the grenade in and slammed the door back close.

"Back away from the door. The explosion might knock the door down." Dixie said, walking backwards to the opposite wall.

"Here goes nothing..." Rosalina said in anxiety in fear. She covered her ears and closed her eyes.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The grenade exploded, creating a wave of fire throughout the main hallway and shaking the entire mansion. Rosalina and Dixie fell the to ground due to the great impact. The door to the hallway blasted open and almost hit Rosalina.

"Oh my god!" Rosalina shrieked. They both got up and stared into the hallway. The hallway was a blaze. Some of the wall and ground were on fire. The zombies were yelling and moaning in pain due to the incineration.

"Good job monkey girl, now the hallway is on fire! How are we suppose to get past now?" Rosalina said in frustration.

"Uhh...let me think about this..." Dixie said, rubbing her chin. Rosalina facepalmed herself, knowing that Dixie screwed over both of them.

But then, a miracle happened. Water sprinklers that were still intact to the ceiling suddenly turned on and water had showered all over the hallway. Dixie and Rosalina witnessed this magnificient site as the fire began to douse and become smaller and smaller. Dead bodies that were set aflamed were no longer on fire. Minutes later, the fire was finally gone and all that's left were black spots, ash and damaged structure.

"OH YES! The powers that be have given us a chance! This is so extraordinary!" Dixie cheered.

"Yeah! It's like it was meant to be...in a weird metaphorical or possibly spiritual way. But wait, since when did this mansion have water sprinklers? ...And what mansion has water sprinklers for that matter?" Rosalina asked. She was started to get freaked by all these illogical coincidences.

"Who cares? Just be happy that we can finally go forward. Now come on! We have to save our friends!" Dixie said and ran into the hallway with Rosalina, trying to avoid any ashes or dead bodies.

"Weird. You think there would be a lot more bodies here seeing as how there was tons of them the last time we saw them..." Rosalina pointed out.

"They probably got scared off by the explosion. Pansies. Anyways, if I remember correctly...Toadette went in the dining room so let's go in here first." Dixie said and they both entered the room.

"Toadette? Are you in here?" Rosalina called out. No response.

"She must be in the kitchen then. Stay here, I'll go look for her." Dixie commanded and ran to the kitchen. But, Rosalina noticed something was missing. Something felt out of place in this room. Something just didn't feel right.

But then, Rosalina's eyes widened.

Peach was gone from her chair. The rope was torn apart.

"Oh my god...DIXIE! GET BACK IN HERE!" Rosalina yelled in fear. "PEACH IS GONE!" Rosalina dropped to the ground to look under the table. Nothing. Peach wasn't there.

"DIXIE! PLEASE HURRY UP AND GET IN HERE!" Rosalina yelled out in panic. She didn't want Peach to come out of nowhere and attack her.

Dixie let out a shrilling scream and ran back in the dining room.

"Toadette...sh-she...she's dead! Oh god...it was disgusting! Her guts were all over the place and her arm was ripped off...oh god, I think I'm gonna throw up!" Dixie said, feeling nauseous and almost fel over. Rosalina ran to her.

"No! Poor Toadette...she didn't deserve to die...none of them did..." Rosalina said, shaking her head.

Dixie sniffed. "Hey...were you yelling for me earlier?"

"Yeah, I was. I was yelling for you to come in here because Peach is gone. She escaped from her chair and she's not in this room...I think." Rosalina explained.

"WHAT? Well, if she escaped from her chair then we gotta get out of here, cause she could be hiding somewhere!" Dixie said and then ran towards the exit.

"Slow down, girl!" Rosalina yelled, as she wanted to get out of there as fast as she could.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Peach came out hiding from behind the refridgerator in the kitchen, screamed her head off zombie style, and pushed Dixie into the wall near the door and bit in deep into the back of her neck.

"NOOOOO! STOOOOOP!" Dixie screamed out.

"OH MY GOD!" Rosalina screamed and ran out the room and slammed the door shut. There sounds of yelling and struggling and stuff breaking in the room.

"I'm so sorry Dixie!" She cried. She felt like a total coward at that point. She then ran to where the basement was, because she remembered seeing Luigi head towards there. She ran down the stairs, but then fell over on her feet and rolled down to the ground.

"Ohhhh..." She moaned. Her back was now hurting and she bumped her head. She started to sob and laid there for a few minutes, but what seemed to be the longest time for her. She honestly felt like giving up at that point. Most of her friends were dead. There was a high chance she was gonna die. She just wanted it all to end and get it overwith.

"Rosalina? Are you okay?" Said a familiar voice. She picked her head up and saw someone that made her a bit more happy.

"Luigi! Thank god you're still alive!" She cheerfully said and ran to him and hugged him.

"Thank god YOU'RE still alive! I heard some sort of boom noise so I wanted to get out here to check what it was. Do you know what it was?" Luigi asked.

"It was a grenade. Me and Dixie found it in the Tea room for some odd reason. Dixie threw the grenade in the hallway and it exploded. Tons of zombies were killed, but a lot of them were scared away too I think. And then these convieniently placed water sprinklers turned on, dousing the fire and allowing us to go through." She explained.

"Heh, I knew those water sprinklers would come in handy someday!" Luigi laughed. "But wait...where's Dixie now?"

"Dixie..." Rosalina stopped, trying to hold back her tears. "...She's dead. And so is everyone else. Well, maybe except for DK but we couldn't find him..."

"Oh no...but whether or not DK's alive, we have to go on without him. Come follow me. I found a room where some useful weapons are at." Luigi said and dragged Rosalina with him. They went through the cellar and into the basement hallway.

"Luigi...shouldn't we try to go look for DK first while the zombies are gone? I think that would be the best idea." Rosalina said.

"No! Well, we can look for him after we get the weapons!" Luigi said in a rush. They went down down the hallway, through the door and down another hallway and through that door. Then they were in the main basement area...except something was different this time.

"Here we are..." Luigi whispered and slammed the door shut. Rosalina looked at something in the center of the room that confused her.

"Um...is that a machine? Why is THAT down here?" Rosalina asked.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a machine...just something that mixes with blood with other things creating a...oh, how do you say it...a virus?" Luigi said with an evil smirk. Rosalina gasped.

"The blueprint paper from before...that was for THIS machine! You're the maker of the zombie virus!" Rosalina shrieked.

EOC.

DUN DUN DUN! Looks like we finally found our culprit. But will evil prevail in this story? Or will good triumph over it? Find out next chapter!


	7. Safety At Last?

"That's right. I am the virus maker. And there's no way I'm gonna let you spread this information out to the whole world." Luigi said, stepping closer to Rosalina.

"No..." Rosalina whispered and ran for the door. But she was too slow as Luigi caught her and slammed her body against the wall, knocking her out.

Some time later...Rosalina found herself tied to a chair. She could barely move her arms and legs.

"Jeeze, you're not as strong as I thought you were..." Luigi taunted. He was sipping some beer from who knows where he got that from and he enjoye it nicely.

"Why are you doing this Luigi? It just makes no sense!" Rosalina asked.

"Why? Well, I'll tell you simply. For fame and respect." Luigi boldly answered, taking another big gulp of his beer bottle.

"Fame...and respect? But wait, you are ALREADY famous and you have tons of fans who respect you as well! That doesn't make any sense!" Rosalina cried.

"I already know that! But you know what? I'm sick and tired of living in my brothers shadow all the time. He ALWAYS gets all the fame and respect because he always saves Peach's dumbass because she's too stupid to defend herself from Bowser! Do you know how many times he's done that? Hundreds of freaking times! Ever since we lived in the Mushroom Kingdom it's always been about Mario, Mario, Mario and never LUIGI! The only thing I'm famous for is for being Mario's brother! That's it! He rarely gives me a chance to go on adventures with him, and when I do, he always takes all the credit! Do you know how aggravating that feels? Do you? Well, after tonight, I'll be known as the hero. I'll be known as the one found out the virus-maker and killed them. I'll be known as the sole survivor in this mansion. I'll gain a ton of more new fans and since Mario will be dead too, I'll have the spotlight all to myself. And hell, I may even get a girlfriend who isn't a constant bitch all the time!" Luigi psychotically said.

"You're freaking insane. I can't believe you would do this just for some fame...and...wait a second, what do you mean you'll be known as the hero? And what do you mean that you'll find the virus-maker and kill them?" Rosalina asked.

"Heh heh heh...that's where you come in Rosalina. I have everything planned out to make me look innocent when those soldiers get by here. I make it look like YOU were the one who started this virus and you were going to inject me with the virus. Then I say we had an all-out brawl and you hurt a bunch, until I get out this gun..." Luigi pulled out a revolver form his right pocket.

"...and shoot you." He finished. Rosalina gasped in deep shock.

"No way they're gonna believe that! That's so stupid!" She spat.

"Maybe, but tell me, who are they gonna believe more? The brother of a hero...or someone who's from outer space?" Luigi asked.

Rosalina didn't know how to respond. Luigi just laughed again.

"Alright, now let's get this show on the road..." Luigi stated. He grabbed his beer bottle and his head hard with it, shattering the bottle into tons of tiny pieces. Rosalina flinched back.

"Ouch...err...I can already FEEL the bloody marks on my head. I'm doing good so far, wouldn't you say?" Luigi asked creepy. Rosalina didn't want to respond.

Next, he got out his pocketknife from left pocket, and aimed it towards his chest.

"This is gonna hurt..." Luigi said, bracing himself. He stabbed himself right above his belly button, as deep as he could.

"AAAAAHHHH! GOD FREAKING DAMNIT!" Luigi screamed from the excruciating pain. His blood started to drip on the floor. Rosalina tried to look away cause she didn't want to see such a disturbing sight.

Luigi then held out his right arm and then made a quick slit down his underarm.

"AH! FREAKING A!" Luigi screamed. More of his blood was dripping to the floor.

"This isn't happening..." Rosalina said to himself.

"There. That's it for the knife..." Luigi said in relief, trying to ignore his pain. He threw the pocket knife onto Rosalina's lap.

Luigi faced his way towards the mirror. He then ran as fast as he could and slammed himself against the mirror, breaking it to many pieces.

"Stop it, just stop it!" Rosalina yelled. She just wanted to get everything overwith.

"Well then, I think that's enough bruising. Certainly looks believable in my opinion. Now...you're next, Rosalina." Luigi smirked. Rosalina started to panic.

The door slammed open.

"What the hell is this?" DK loudly asked.

"DK! You gotta help me! Luigi's the one who started the virus and he's trying to kill me!" Rosalina cried.

"Huh, well this is an interesting turn of events..." DK said while crossing his arms.

"Of course it is. But since you know everything as well, I'm gonna have to kill you. So sorry." Luigi said with a smirk and aimed his revolver at DK.

"Oh really? And isn't that zombie over there suppose to be dead?" DK asked.

"Huh?" Luigi turned around in confusion.

DK punched the back of Luigi's head which knocked him to the ground. "YOU BITCH!" Luigi yelled and kicked DK hard in the kneecap which made him fall over as well. DK smacked Luigi in the face, accidentally throwing tossing the revolver by Rosalina. Luigi got on top of DK and started to strangle him as hard as he could. DK rejuvenated and punched Luigi in the face and threw him over. He got up, ran to where the Revolver was and shot Luigi in the chest.

Luigi was knocked down by the sudden impact. He breathed his last breath of life as his eyes got heavier and heavier and his mind was fading away.

"Yes...I did it...I killed him! I freaking killed the maker of this stupid virus..." DK said in relief. He then went to Rosalina and untied her.

"Thank you so much for coming for me DK! If it weren't for you, I would've been dead by now! And how did you know I was down here anyway?" Rosalina said, giving DK a hug.

"It was just a lucky guess, I guess. I tried looking for everyone after I was done lifting weights, but saw that Yoshi, Toadette, Dixie was dead and I had to kill Peach as well. So I decided that you or Luigi had to be down here." DK explained.

"Wait a second...YOU WERE LIFTING WEIGHTS THE ENTIRE TIME WHEN YOU COULD'VE HELPED ME AND DIXIE OUT?" Rosalina screamed furiously.

"Um...yeah...about that..." DK laughed in a nervous way, scratching the back of his head.

"YOW!" DK screamed as a pain in his leg shot straight through his body.

Luigi wasn't done yet. He removed the pocketknife from DK's calf and stabbed him in the back.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain.

"Should've shot me in the head, dumb bitch! Ever heard of a bullet proof vest?" Luigi yelled into DK's ear, grabbing his revolver back.

"TAKE THIS!" Rosalina yelled and stabbed Luigi in the head with a mirror glass shard. Blood oozed out of his head and Luigi well to the ground again and died for real this time.

"DK, are you okay?" Rosalina kneeled down to him.

"Yeah, I am...but I'm in a hell of a lot of pain right now..." DK said, breathing fast.

"FREEZE!" Said a soldier's voice who busted in the room.

"Ah!" Rosalina jumped. "Oh, thank god you guys are here! You gotta help my friend here, he's been hurt!"

"Okay, we'll take him in with us. What is your name, ma'am?"

"Rosalina. That there is Donkey Kong." She answered.

"And what about that dead guy behind you?"

"That's Luigi Mario. The maker of the zombie virus. He's the one who caused this catastrophe." Rosalina said with a smirk.

The soldier's eyes widened.

Later on, Rosalina was being escorted out of the mansion while DK was being transferred out onto one of those stretchers. They both got into a helicopter.

"Where are you guys taking us?" Rosalina asked.

"Over to Rogueport. Almost all of the Mushroom Kingdom has been infected and it's no longer a safe place stay. And thankfully with your information on Luigi Mario, we can figure out how to stop this virus." Said the toad soldier.

Rosalina smiled in happiness. She was glad everything was turning out for the better. She was glad that her and DK were both alive. She was glad that Luigi's evil plans were put to a stop.

The only thing she wasn't glad about was having most of her friends killed. She would never see them again and it's only just a memory of them now. She wished there was a way she could bring him back but that's not possibly of course. She'll just have to live with it for the rest of her life.

And Luigi was definitely gonna be famous for one thing: Being the cause of the zombie virus.

"Damn, the zombie scratched me hella hard..." Said Dimentio, who was also a soldier enlisted in the army. His scratch wound was bleeding a bit.

EOF.

Yep, that's the end. Good triumphed over evil in the end. However, the story doesn't end there, oh no. There will be a sequel coming up in a few days that will take place in Rogueport. Can you guess what's gonna happen there?


End file.
